The present invention relates to the area of organic synthesis and in particular it relates to a process for the preparation of cycloaliphatic aldehydes starting from the corresponding alkyl esters.
Due to the importance of aldehydic compounds in various chapters of organic synthesis, either as intermediates or as useful end-products, namely for the preparation of perfurmery and aroma chemicals, this type of process possesses a great industrial importance. Suffice it to mention the role of certain unsaturated cycloaliphatic aldehydes such as alpha- or beta-cyclocitral or of beta-safranal. These compounds are generally obtained by complex processes, hence the interest to dispose of novel methods, which are both simple and industrially economical to implement.
The present invention offers precisely an original solution to the problem presented by their synthesis.